


A Long Way Away

by Val_Creative



Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [31]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Adults, Blood, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Goretober, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Magic, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-Movie: Halloweentown II, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Kal and Marnie reunite.
Relationships: Marnie Piper/Kal
Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949473
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	A Long Way Away

**Author's Note:**

> KIMBERLY J. BROWN (MARNIE) IS DATING DAVID KOUNTZ (KAL),,,,, AND I DIDN'T DISCOVER THIS UNTIL I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING,,, I'M YELLING. THAT'S SO INCREDIBLE. HOLY SHIT. I wanna do a thing where Marnie ends up pregnant with a daughter and Marnie basically doesn't tell her that Kal is her father. Kal finds out and wants to turn Marnie's daughter into an all-powerful witch like he wanted to convince Marnie to be. He wants Marnie's daughter to take after him more than Marnie. HHMMMM. I'LL THINK ABOUT THIS SOME MORE. TELL ME IF YOU GUYS LIKE THAT IDEA.
> 
> Hey, if you read all the way to the end - please send me a 😊 emoji as a comment! I know things are hard right now and sometimes your brain doesn't wanna word. I get it. I would still appreciate a 😊 trust me! I'll take any comment you give!

*

It's a nightmare.

_(A sweetly-sick dream invading her mind.)_

*

Marnie knows she's trapped where she is. No one had to tell her or warn her. 

She can feel it. 

Like a deep and persistent itch.

*

A part of Marnie wonders why she's not in the middle of the Gray Spell that once lurked over Town Square and manifested the Jack O' Lantern into a gigantic cinder-block. Or suffocating in the pile of Gort's stinky socks, or ravaged from an evil spell.

Instead… she's here in Aggie's bedroom located in the moral world… gazing around suspiciously…

The walls dimly lit. Aggie's crystal ball flashes a kaleidoscopic strobe of muted blues and pinks and purples. Candelabras flicker. Dark maple armoires and shelves and footstools left out with centuries-old magic relics. A nightstand as high as Marnie's knee.

She frowns, sensing the air thickening and shifting with a familiar energy. The feeling of being trapped softens.

Marnie closes her eyes.

"No…"

"Hey, Marnie," comes a rasp-gentle voice. "Long time. Did you miss me?"

She opens them, turning slowly to glare at Kal. 

_"No."_

He smirks, eyeing her and tilting his head. 

It's nothing like the last menacing seconds between them. Marnie cannot find any hostility in his dark brown eyes. 

"That's too bad. I've missed you ever since the Halloween dance," Kal whispers. 

He reaches out, trailing his fingertips over the shelves of jars. Eel's eyes and fox's fangs. Vampire's blood. Zombie's mucus. A dragon's liver. Aggie needed to collect as many items as possible for her most complicated of spells and hexes.

"You said we didn't have to hate each other…"

"I don't hate you, Kal." Marnie folds her arms over her chest. She's somehow back in her witch's costume from her teenage years. The indigo velvet on her robe. Silver stars. Patterned, ornate silks. "But that doesn't mean I can forgive you."

_(What is happening to her?)_

Kal tuts. "I know I was being irrational."

"You let your father's anger towards the Cromwells dictate the kind of warlock you are."

"That was a mistake," he admits. Marnie's eyebrows raise up in disbelief. "I could never hate you, Marnie. Not you."

_(Not you…)_

The pale red walls blur. Tapestries and plush satin chairs. 

Marnie shakes her head a little, frowning, leaning away when Kal's hand grips hers. His skin warm and welcoming. 

"You're trying to trick me…" she mumbles, gripping onto his fingers anyway.

Kal's other hand cups the side of Marnie's face. His thumb drifts over her jaw-line. 

She wants to kiss him, and that's confusing and frightening. She wants him to want to kiss her. Even after what Kal did, terrorizing the mortal world and Halloweentown, she remembers how he made her feel. Marnie swallows down the clench of guilt.

"Marnie…"

The wanting summons her. She's no more a master of it as he is. 

Marnie presses her mouth to Kal's lips, tightening the kiss as it intensifies between them and Marnie's arms locking to his neck. He's the cold night air. Kal tastes like a sharp sting blossoming on Marnie's flesh. His teeth nip onto her bottom lip. 

Kal pulls off his dark leather jacket, smiling instead of smirking, urging her to rest down on the gold-speckled duvet covering Aggie's bed. The crimson color deepens the irresistibly hot flush already on Marnie's cheeks. He kneels over her. Marnie can feel his heat through the black turtleneck, shyly looking away for a moment as Kal's hand inches to her waist.

Her heart flutters.

"Marnie…"

Kal's mouth touches her ear, leaving the tiniest and softest kisses on Marnie's earlobe. He lowers his face to her neck, groaning, sucking lightly and biting. It sends a quiver up Marnie's spine. Kal wraps one of Marnie's hands together with his. Their bodies line up, rocking up into each other, and Marnie can feel him hardening. Is it because of her? Does she rule him?

_(Let me out…)_

Agony overwhelms her. Marnie gasps, choking and shuddering, as Kal's other hand plunges deep into her chest. He rips muscle and marrow. Her own blood wells out of Marnie, collecting on the duvet, spilling on indigo cloth and wetting it.

_(Please…)_

Kal's hand pulses with violet, crackling energy. Inky-black tendrils shift in the air. His fingers drip drenched with Marnie's blood, clasping possessively onto an internal organ still throbbing visibly with life. Marnie cannot breathe. Think. Run. Fight.

He climbs off her, heading for the door, clutching his prize as Marnie wheezes. Dark red fluid bubbles from her lips.

"Your heart belongs to me now—"

*

—Marnie gasps, jolting upright, clutching her own chest. 

No blood.

No jagged and gore-soaked hole.

The wind howls against Cromwell Manor. She can hear it against the windows and ratting the tree-branches. 

"Damn it," Marnie groans, rubbing her eyelids. 

Another gruesome nightmare. That's all she has been experiencing for a few nights after moving in. Aggie Cromwell passed away in her sleep after Marnie's eighteenth birthday. So suddenly. Marnie almost didn't want to leave her mother, but Dylan and Sophie encouraged her to return to Halloweentown. To give the news to Aggie's friends and the community who would mourn.

Marnie doesn't know if she can fulfill her grandmother's wishes—being the head of the Cromwell's ancient, powerful legacy.

Guess it's time to find out.

She rolls on the covers, squinting her eyes adjusting to the moonlit shadows leaping from every side of her. Marnie hesitantly plucks up a rose on the pillow beside her. Red as her nightmare's blood. The fragrance sweetly-sick.

_"No…"_

They'll be meeting face-to-face again.

Marnie can feel it.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 prompt(s): **UST**  
>  Whumptober 2020 prompt(s): **Left For Dead**  
>  Goretober 2020 prompt(s): **Nightmares**


End file.
